


Far Away

by BooksAndCats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAndCats/pseuds/BooksAndCats
Summary: Jedi Padawan Nessa Bress must navigate the life of a padawan learner after a tragic event rattles her to her core. Can she recover from the event or will she let it destroy her?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hello! Welcome to my first Star Wars story! I’m going preface this by saying I’m not an expert on the Star Wars lore. All my knowledge comes from the movie and shows, so if I get anything wrong, I would love to hear your constructive criticism! Thanks and enjoy the story! Also, as a quick warning the first few chapters I have planned are a bit dark.

Being thrown out of her bunk by a rather large explosion was not how Nessa expected to start her day.

The young padawan and her master were practically drug out of the latest Jedi temple ruins in the Outer Rim due to an emergency summons from the Council, much to her master’s irritation.

Apparently, a Jedi master and his padawan, as well as a Senator from Naboo had gotten themselves in trouble on a nearby planet called Geonosis and all available Jedi were called upon to assist in the rescue. At least, that’s what Nessa understood to be the gist of the message, though it was rather difficult to focus during her master’s colorful summary of the situation.

Another shudder rippled through their small vessel, bringing Nessa’s mind back to the present.

The padawan jumped to her feet with as much grace as one can during a bombardment and clipped her saber to her belt.

Nessa immediately made her way to the cockpit where she knew she would find her master. 

The doors hissed open and the young padawan found her master exactly where she suspected he would be. The tall Togrutian man was scowling at the flashing instruments as his hands danced over the dash.

Nessa plopped into the co-pilot’s seat and began to work with only a quiet greeting of, “Master.”

Master Tozam Saassam glanced at his pupil as she took her seat and nodded in acknowledgement to her greeting.

“Good morning, Nessa. Sleep well?”

Nessa snorted in amusement at such a casual greeting from her master as she managed to get the weapons system back online. 

“Very well, though I wasn’t expecting the floor to greet my face this morning, Master.”

The Jedi master carefully schooled his expression to hide his own amusement as he attempted to maneuver the old vessel to avoid another barrage of laser fire.  
“Ah, yes. We appear to have made some new friends a few moments ago.” 

“Any idea who they are?”

Her question was met with an irritated grunt as her master jerked the ship to the left to avoid oncoming fire.

“Believe it or not they didn’t introduce themselves before trying to blast us to bits, Nessa.”

Nessa’s retort died in her throat when the ship gave an ominous shudder before the systems locked up and the ship came to a sudden halt.

Master Tozam’s fist slammed onto the dash as he cursed in various languages, most of which escaped Nessa’s understanding.

“Master? What happened?”

The Torgruta male took a deep breath as he carefully attempted to gather his fear and anger and expelled them into the force with a sigh, “It’s a kriffing tractor beam, kid, and we are definitely in some deep poodoo. I was able to send a distress call to Master Windu, but now we have to keep ourselves alive long enough for them to get here.”

Master Tozam stood quickly and dragged his padawan to her feet, “Come on. We have to prepare for our guests.”

Nessa stumbled after her master as he led her deeper into the ship. As she unclipped her saber from her belt she couldn’t help but feel uncertain, even afraid. Though she received saber training as an initiate and her master trained with her daily in the art of the lightsaber, she had never once raised her saber with the intent to cause harm to another being. While some Jedi are often sent on peacekeeping missions that ensured they keep a wariness of other beings, she and her master often found themselves far from civilization and deep in long forgotten ruins where the only danger they faced were ancient traps and crumbling walls.

Sensing his young padawan’s hesitation, Tozam reached out and gently tugged on her padawan braid to bring her back to the present, “Don’t worry, Nessa, just remember your training and trust in the Force. I will be right beside you.”

Nessa closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh before turning to her master and gave him a nod to acknowledge his words, “Of course, master. Forgive me.”

The padawan scowled when her master suddenly ruffled her hair with an amused chuckle, “There’s nothing to forgive, kid.”

Nessa huffed as she used her free hand to smooth down her hair, using the motions to hide her smile at her master’s words. Her smile disappeared as suddenly as it appeared as the ship shuddered to a halt.

Her master ignited his saber and slid into a ready stance as the airlock began to open with a hiss, with Nessa scrambling to mimic his stance. He ignored the fact that she held out her saber hilt, nearly forgetting to ignite her blade, choosing instead to focus on the doors to reveal the…droids?

Master Tozam quickly shook off his surprise as he moved to deflect the first of the blaster bolts aimed at him and his Padawan. 

Nessa followed her master as he leapt at the droids who now flooded into their ship, dodging the bolts as she carved into their ranks. She allowed the years of training to control her movements as she moved fluidly from one droid to the next. The Padawan fell into a comfortable rhythm as she and her master gracefully whirled around each other, catching and deflecting blaster bolts from hitting the other.

Suddenly the Force seemed to scream of danger, causing Nessa to stumble from the force of it, but before she could figure out what the Force was trying to warn her about Tozam gasped in pain behind her.

“Master!”

Nessa turned and threw out her hands, forcing the droids back far enough for the apprentice to destroy the door’s control panel, buying them some time and giving Nessa a chance to examine her master where he fell. Her stomach dropped as her examination revealed multiple blaster burns.

The padawan fumbled for a small pouch on her belt that contained emergency supplies when her master’s hand rested heavily over hers, halting her search.

“We need to get to an escape pod, kid. That door won’t hold for long.”

“But, Master, won’t they just pick up our pod once we jettison?”

Tozam gave her a smile that always promised trouble, “Don’t worry, Nessa, I’ve got a plan.”

Nessa sighed and helped her master to his feet, “I have a bad feeling about this, Master.”

She ignored the Torgutan’s chuckle as she draped his arm over her shoulder and began to lead the way to the escape pod. Nessa tapped on the panel outside the pod to open the door to the pod, “So, what’s the plan, Master?”

“I’m sorry, Nessa.”

Nessa frowned in confusion at his sudden apology, “Sorry? Master, wha-“

Before she could ask her master what he meant, she was forced into the pod and the door slammed shut behind her.

Nessa’s head swam as she picked herself up, her head had hit the floor before she could brace herself. She winced as she was thrown back down as the pod ejected from the ship. The apprentice scrambled to her feet and looked out the window in horror as the two vessels grew distant. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her commlink beeped, and she pressed the button, allowing her master’s form to take shape in the familiar blue outline.

“Kid, can you hear me? I’m afraid you were correct about our attackers collecting the pod, though I believe I have a plan. Their ship is still docked to ours, and I plan to activate the self-destruct sequence, destroying our ship as well as theirs. I’m sorry, Nessa. I want you to know that I am proud to be your master.”

Nessa choked out a broken sob as the transmission cut off, leaving her master’s pained smile burned into her memory. She shook herself and ran towards the console, resolved to turn the pod around to go back for her master, but, before she could get to the controls, the pod shuddered violently nearly knocking her off her feet. Nessa turned to the window, desperately hoping to see the vessels where she last saw them.

All that she saw were scattered debris where there were once two ships.

“MASTER!”

A/N: Whoo! We’re starting this story with a bang! Sorry, too soon? Anyways, thanks for reading! I want to say that I was inspired to create Tozam Saassam after playing Jedi: Fallen Order. In the past Tozam and Eno Cordoza worked together to uncover Jedi ruins until Eno began to focus solely on the Zeffo. Also, I’m currently running on tea and spite just so I can get this chapter out, so I will end it here! I hope to put up another chapter next week, see you then!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nessa huddled on the floor of the escape pod as it drifted aimlessly through empty space. She only had enough presence of mind to activate the distress beacon before exhaustion and grief overtook her and she collapsed in a heap. 

She was unsure for how long the pod drifted as she lay there. For all she knew it could have been hours or even days. She just didn’t know, and apart of her didn’t even care.

It was that cold feeling of apathy that jarred her out of her ever darkening thoughts. Her master sacrificed his life to give her a chance to live her own, and she will never let his sacrifice be in vain.

With a newfound resolve Nessa forced herself to her feet. She placed a hand against the wall of the pod to steady herself for a moment as she closed her eyes and opened herself up to the Force. She couldn’t help but smile faintly as the familiar presence seem to surround her, bathing her mind in a calming Light, allowing her enough clarity of mind to push away the dark thoughts and emotions that lingered, and leaving her with a quiet serenity.

Finally, she opened her eyes and held out her hand, calling her lightsaber from where she had dropped it. Once she felt the familiar weight in her hand, she clipped the saber to her belt and slid into the pilot’s seat.

She glanced at the console only to notice that someone had been trying to comm her, judging from the beeping and flashing button. Nessa pressed the button to open communications and was greeted with a holo of Master Yoda.

The old master smiled at the sight of Nessa and bowed his head slightly in greeting, “Found you, we have, young padawan. In two hours, be at your coordinates, we will.”

The relief that Nessa felt at Master Yoda’s words was immediate, though she hid it long enough to acknowledge Yoda’s words, “Thank you, Master. I will await your arrival.”

“May the Force be with you, young one.”

The old master signaled to someone off to the side and the transmission ended, leaving Nessa alone once again in the dimly lit pod.

Nessa leaned back against the pilot’s seat and tugged absently on her padawan braid as her mind began to wander.

Less than a day ago she and her master were deep underground, exploring, researching, and cataloging the most recently found Jedi temple. After a day and night of exploring and gingerly avoiding ancient traps. There were a few times she had to pulled her master away from the traps because he wanted to see what they did (“It’s for science, Nessa!!”). Once she and her master had finally headed to the surface, they had received the comm from the Jedi Council.

And now, isolated in the escape pod, Nessa couldn’t help but wish her master had blown off the summons for a few extra hours of excavation as he had done before. If they had, then perhaps they wouldn’t have crossed paths with the enemy vessel. 

Before her mind could drif too far down the trail of “what if” a memory suddenly forced itself to the forefront of her mind. 

She remembered being a new Padawan, jogging in an attempt at keeping up with her master’s long strides as he led the way into the ruins located on a desert planet. 

She remembered making an off-hand comment about how the ancient civilization could have survived for another millennia if the people hadn’t fallen victim to greed and corruption.

Her master interrupted her musings by gently tugging on the braid that he had woven into her hair just that morning, “You can’t dwell on the ‘What ifs’, little Nessa. It bogs you down until you can no longer move forward, so, instead, take the ‘What is’, learn from it, grow, and continue forward.”

At the time Nessa had filed away her master’s teaching as something to meditate on at a later time, but, now she couldn’t help but smile as the now treasured memory faded. 

Well, she thought, no time like the present.

She stood and moved to the back of the pod which had just enough room for her to sit on the floor and cross her legs comfortably. 

She placed her saber hilt on the floor in front of her before she dropped her hands in her lap and closed her eyes as she opened herself to the Force.

She was so lost in her meditation that it had seemed to have only been mere seconds since she had begun when the pod shuddered suddenly, jerking her out of her meditation. 

Nessa grabbed her saber and clipped it to her belt as she scrambled to the pilot seat. She rested a foot on the seat and rested a knee on the console in an effort to get as close to the viewscreen as she could.

She craned her neck to see a large star destroyer looming over her tiny pod. Nessa couldn’t help but gape in awe as the hulking vessel only loomed larger as it drew her pod into its hanger.

The pod shuddered as it settled on the hanger floor, nearly throwing the young Jedi padawan off her precarious perch on top of the console. Once she had her feet firmly on the floor of the pod, Nessa typed the code that would open the door of the pod.

She stepped out into the hanger only to freeze in place as her mind tried very hard to understand what she was seeing. 

Three men in white armor and medical patches on their right pauldrons greeted her , though it wasn’t the men in armor that caused her brain to short circuit. It was the fact that the three men all had the exact same face (with the exception of a few scars or tattoos), and, when she glanced over their shoulders to the men that were bustling about the hanger, her eyes only widened further when she noticed that each of those men also had the exact same face.

Ah, so I’ve gone insane, then. She mused to herself. 

One of the men in front of her chuckled, “You’re not insane, kid, well, not that I know of at least.”

Her face turned a bit red in embarrassment as she realized she had spoken out loud, though she shook off her embarrassment as one of the medics spoke again.

“I hear you were involved in quite a fight. Are you injured?”

Nessa shook her head, “No, sir.”

The medic nodded as he ran his eyes over the padawan, trying to assess if she was telling the truth. Unfortunately, her cloak and loose robes made it difficult for him to make an accurate assessment aside from the obvious bruises and minor cuts on her face.

“Well, if you could follow us to medical, we will give you a check-up, just to be safe.”

Nessa obediently followed the small medic team as they closed ranks around her, creating a barrier between her and the other troops as they led the way to the medbay.

Once at the medbay, the examination was conducted to ensure she had not acquired any internal injuries during the fight. Thankfully the examination was concluded quickly with a concussion being the most concerning thing to the medics, and her cuts and bruises were dressed in bacta, as well as a small burn on her arm from being grazed by a bolt that she hadn’t even noticed until the medic pointed it out.

The medic that led the examination had shown her to an empty bed in a semi-private area for her to rest under observation.

Once she had been given a tunic and loose pants to change into, Nessa was finally left alone. She changed quickly and crawled under the blankets, and as her muscles finally relaxed against the mattress, the grief and exhaustion she had been holding back through sheer force of will crashed through her weakened mental wall and engulfed her mind, dragging her down into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello, all! Welcome to the newest chapter! To start off I wasn’t very clear on a few points in the first chapter, so I’ll try to clear it up here. Nessa is one of the older Padawans that would have been considered to start her trials in a few years if the Clone Wars hadn’t started when it did. Her master tended to gather knowledge from Jedi temples that have been abandoned since the war with the Sith as well as from the ruins of other cultures. He’s basically an archeologist. If I haven’t clarified anything in the story, don’t hesitate to drop a comment! I also don’t have a beta reader so any helpful criticism is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I am alive! I'm afraid the chapter isn't too long, and I plan on making future chapters longer, so don't worry! Anywho, I usually put my notes at the end but I just wanted to warn y'all of potential trigger. There is mention of injuries in the beginning of the chapter and a panic attack towards the end. Please enjoy the chapter!

The Hall of Healing in the Temple on Coruscant was full after the Battle of Geonosis. Jedi healers and clone medics were jogging from one bed to the next, trying to keep up with their patients’ needs as well as guiding escapees back to their beds, ignoring their protests that they were fine.

Nessa sat on her bed, dressed in a simple tunic and leggings given to her by the healers. She ran a hand through her hair, wincing slightly at the feel of the sticky substance coating it after being immersed in bacta, as a clone medic, Kix, took her vitals and jotting his records in his datapad.

The young padawan’s mind drifted as her eyes wandered across the ward. She watched a healer comfort a young knight who had suffered several blaster burns during the battle. A clone medic was restraining a sobbing padawan as a resigned healer drew a sheet over the body of older female Jedi. 

The young Pantoran flinched at the sound of the heartbreaking sobs and quickly turned her attention to the bed across from her were a padawan a little older than herself was being fitted for a prosthetic arm. 

She studied the other padawan curiously, wondering how he sustained the injury when most everyone in the Hall suffered from blaster wounds or blunt force trauma. Her musings however were cut short when fingers snapped in front of her eyes, drawing her focus back on Kix.

“Ah, sorry, Kix, can you repeat that?”

Kix sighed in relief as he lowered his hand, “Kriff, kid, I thought I had missed something when I treated your concussion when you weren’t responding. I asked if you were experiencing any discomfort after the bacta bath.”

Nessa shook her head as she offered the medic an apologetic smile, “No, nothing.”

The medic nodded and jotted down her response into his datapad, “Alright, Padawan Bress, you’re getting discharged to your quarters. No strenuous activities for at least a week.”

He paused and looked up at her with a firm look and pointed his stylus at her to emphasize his next point, “I mean that, kid. I don’t want to hear that you’ve been seen in the training rooms before then or I will personally drag you back to your quarters and babysit you to make sure you’re following orders. Got it?”

Nessa’s eyes widened as she nodded quickly, “Yeah, I got it.”

Kix looked satisfied as he turned to hand her a small bottle.

“Take this for any pain. I’ll send the dosage information to the datapad in your quarters.”

Nessa took the bottle carefully and stood to gather her clothes and saber, but before she could leave, Kix cleared his throat. She paused and turned to look back to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Kid, you went through your first battle and lost someone important to you, perhaps you should consider seeking out one of the mind healers.”

Nessa mulled over his words silently for a moment before nodding, “Thank you, Kix. I will consider it.”

Kix seemed to relax slightly at her words and nodded, “Alright. Now remember to take it easy and that if I hear of you doing otherwise I will track you down.”

The teen chuckled as she turned to make her way out of the Halls of Healing. She skirted past the older padawan as he tried to get out of the bed, attempting to slap his master’s hands away as the older Jedi tried to keep the boy in the bed, and succeeded with an exasperated, “Anakin!”

Nessa emerged from the Halls and began to follow the familiar path to the quarters she shares with her master. No, not shares, shared. Past tense. The thought caused the shields she had carefully constructed around her emotions to crack. She paused in the corridor and took a shuddering breath as she began to attempt to shore up the cracks in her shields.

A sob escaped from the young girl as she clapped a hand over her mouth to smother any more sobs. She turned and quickly made her way into the nearest supply closet and closed the door, just as sobs wracked her small frame. Nessa huddled in the corner of the closet and pulled her knees to her chest as she buried her face into her knees.

Nessa wasn’t sure how long she was in the closet as she grieved her master. Her hands were buried in her hair as she lost herself in her grief, her ragged breathing muffled the sound of the closet being opened and the footsteps that made their way to her. She flinched violently when she felt a clawed hand rest gently on her shoulder.

She looked up with wide, startled eyes as she turned to the presence beside her. Nessa jumped to her feet and wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she tried to get her breathing under control as she bowed in greeting.

“Master Plo! I-I’m sorry you had to see me like this. I didn’t mean to allow my control on my emotions to slip, I apologize if it has disturbed you in any way!”

The Kel-Dor master tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly, “Padawan Bress, is it?”

Nessa sniffled as she nodded, “Yes, Master Plo.”  
Plo Koon nodded, “Your Master was Tozam Saassam. I heard of his passing after we left Geonosis. I’m sorry, young one.”

Nessa’s breath hitched at the master’s words, but she remained silent.

“Come with me, Padawan Bress. I have quite a bit of tea in my quarters and an old master like me cannot possibly drink it all on my own. Would you help me, young one?”

The teen wiped her eyes once more and took a deep breath and forced a shaky smile on her lips, “I would be honored, Master Plo.”

Plo Koon seemed to smile gently behind his mask as he turned and led the way out of the closet. Nessa grabbed the lightsaber she had dropped before turning to follow the Kel-Dor as he led her once more into the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessa followed Master Plo Koon silently as he led the way through the corridors of the Temple. Her tears had long since dried, leaving her eyes bloodshot and irritated. She ducked her head as she followed the Kel Dor master, allowing her hair to cover her face to avoid eye contact with any other padawan or knights they might pass in the hall.

It wasn’t long before they reached Master Plo’s quarters. The older Jedi typed his code in and stepped aside to allow the padawan to enter. He didn’t say anything other than a polite, “Make yourself comfortable” as he made his way into his kitchen, pulling down mugs, tea bags, and a kettle.

Nessa appreciated the silence. It allowed her time to begin to pick apart the large tangle of emotions that she had been ignoring for too long. She was so focused on her task that she nearly leapt off the couch when a clawed hand rested on her shoulder.

“Ah, my apologies, Padawan Bress. I did not mean to startle you. I merely wanted to give this to you.”

Nessa’s eyes focused on the mug of tea being held out to her. The teen smiled awkwardly as she took the mug of tea, “Thank you, Master Plo.”

The two lapsed into silence as they drank their tea. Nessa’s eyes wandered around the quarters though her attention always wandered back to the older Jedi, who seemed to be considering something as he held his mug without drinking from it.

The Kel-Dor Jedi seemed to come to a conclusion as he set his mug down. He steepled his fingers and leaned forward slightly in his chair.

“If the Council allows, I would like to take over your training, Padawan Bress.”

Nessa nearly choked on her tea at his announcement. She set down her mug as she coughed, “Excuse me, Master Plo, but why choose me?”

“Your master was a good friend of mine. I would like to complete your training and see you become the knight he knew you could be. If you would be willing to let me be your teacher.”

Nessa turned her gaze to the mug in her hands as she mulled over his words silently.

Master Plo seemed to sense her hesitation, “I do not seek to replace your master. If you need time to consider..”

“I’ll do it.” Nessa looked up with a determined expression and held out her hand to the older Jedi, “I would be honored to take on the responsibilities of your padawan, Master Plo.”

Plo Koon seemed pleased as he took her hand, shaking it firmly, “Excellent. Tomorrow we will take this before the Council, but, for now, will you meditate with me?”

“Of course, Master Plo.”

The Kel-Dor stood and led the way to a small room. The room had several mats laid on the floor surrounded by several species of plants, each planted in pots that seemed to have been painted by the hands of Younglings. Plo settled on one of the mats and motioned to the other mats as an invitation for her to sit.

Nessa settled on the mat beside Master Plo and crossed her legs. She placed her saber in front of her once more and placed her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly exhaled, slowly opening herself up to the Force.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Three Months Later

Nessa huffed as she jogged after Master Koon, trying to keep up with his longer strides as he led the way to the hanger. She could feel his amusement through their bond as he slowed his pace to allow her to catch up. 

It had been three months since Master Plo had taken her on as his padawan, and she had spent those months throwing herself into her training. She worked tirelessly on her forms and was even permitted to construct a second saber on Master Plo’s suggestion after he noticed that she seemed slightly more comfortable during a lesson on wielding dual sabers.

When she wasn’t in the training rooms with her master or training on her own, Nessa was often found in the Halls of Healing. Master Che had agreed to teach the young padawan different force healing techniques after Nessa had asked (begged) the Twi’lek healer to show her the basics.

She loved being in the Healing Halls the most. After her lessons with Master Plo the young Pantoran would run down to the Halls, dodging padawans and disgruntled knights only to arrive looking disheveled and out of breath, but still grinning as she greeted the Master healer, ready to expand her knowledge.

Until Master Plo had finally been assigned to a battalion. 

Now, Nessa clutched her small knapsack as she followed her master as he strode towards the shuttle that was to take them to their appointed star destroyer, The Endurance. 

Two clone troopers stood at the base of the shuttle’s gangway, both standing stiff and at attention as they saluted the master and padawan pair as they drew closer. Their armor, white with gray patterns painted on, shone brightly under the lights of the hanger as they moved into parade rest once her master softly told the men to be “At ease”.

One of the clones stepped up, “General Koon, my designation is CT- 8269 and this is CT-6995. We have been assigned to escort you and Commander Bress to the Endeavor, sir.”

Koon seemed to study the men silently for a moment, seeming to consider his words for a moment, before speaking, “May I ask, gentlemen, if you both have names you prefer?”

Both clones stiffened slightly and glanced at each other. Nessa could feel their surprise in the Force before the clone that had spoken to them pushed aside his surprise and answered, “My brothers call me Candor, sir, and this is my batchmate Spite.”

Master Plo nodded, seeming to be satisfied with their response, “Thank you for trusting me with your names, Candor. Though these are unfortunate circumstances, I and my padawan look forward to working with you and your brothers.”

Both clones once again snapped their hands to their foreheads in a salute as the Jedi Master and his padawan boarded the shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was a bit awkward; I struggled on it for days! Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always deeply appreciated! See you next chapter!


End file.
